Chuck Vs The loss of Sarah Walker
by 123ilovechuck
Summary: My version of Chucks attempt at getting Sarah back! With a bit of Chuck and Casey friendship thrown in. Set between Chucks break up with Hannah and Sarah leaving to go to D.C with Shaw...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey there everyone! Yes I know it's been a while and its bugging the hell out of me that I haven't been able to update either one of my other two stories. Nothing is good enough to post yet, I'm struggling guys I'm sorry! :( _

_So here's a little something I've had half written for a while now and I managed to finish it today.  
>It's a one shot or potential two chapter story, kind of my takemy imagination on what could/ what I wanted to happen after Chucks break up with Hannah and before Sarah left to go with Shaw. (So much hate for both of those characters – okay every character that got between Chuck and Sarah I hated.)_

_I know that the timing in my story isn't perfect and doesn't match the real thing and Zachary Levi is probably never going to sing in the show but what the heck! It's just a bit of fun!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or the song used in this story – all rights belong to the amazing people who wrote them._

**Chuck Vs The loss of Sarah Walker**

Chuck Bartowski wandered nervously into the Orange Orange holding a single white gardenia behind his back sporting a tender smile on his face.  
>Making his way towards the beautiful blonde who worked there, he took a deep breath before Sarah looked up from cleaning the counter and her eyes warmed at the sight of her 'ex boyfriend'.<p>

"Hey Chuck," she smiled "wait you look suspicious. Is there something wrong?"

"Nope nothing's wrong, just thought I'd come by and give you this," he smiled pulling the flower from behind his back before handing it to Sarah.

A shy smile crept onto Sarahs face as she took the flower from the grinning nerd. Bringing the gardenia up to her nose, she made a discrete attempt to hide her cheeks that were now a little redder than usual.

"Are you... Are you blushing?" Chuck asked with mock astonishment lacing his voice.

"What! No I never, I err..." she stuttered her cheeks burning a more vibrant shade of red by the second.

"Well Sarah Walker," he smirked, pointing to her crimson cheeks "your face says otherwise."

Since Chuck's break up from Hannah, his relationship with Sarah had become surprisingly, well civil at least. Shaw had been assigned to mission in DC, asking Sarah to go with him. Much to Chucks relief, she decided to stay in Burbank and continue her assignment protecting him _for now_, however she had agreed to fly over to Washington tomorrow and stay with Shaw over the weekend. Chuck desperately needed to persuade her otherwise.

He had recently begun to realise, despite subconsciously knowing it from the start, he was slowly losing her day by day.

The warm smile on his face faded his eyes now full of unmasked pain. This didn't go unnoticed by Sarah she was a spy after all.

"Look Sarah," he started, pausing to steady himself "I, I'm losing you aren't I?" the words tumbled ungracefully out of Chucks mouth, his sudden outburst shocking Sarah.

She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it then opening it again, but no words would come out. She could not string a sentence together, his explosion of emotion rendering her speechless.

"You're leaving. Okay this time it might only be for a few days, but what happens next? You decide that the long distance relationship isn't working and you move to DC permanently. You ask for a reassignment and leave. They send another Agent who could never protect me the way you did." Chuck pauses trying to regain a little composure. "Then, then I lose you forever. Sarah, I'm trying to hold on Sarah but you're pulling away."

His eyes were now glistening with unshed tears.

"Chuck," Sarah strangled out, oxygen had become hard to come by since the start of this conversation "I," but once again nothing would come out.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that he wasn't losing her, but he slowly was. He wasn't her Chuck anymore was he?

"Sarah all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and if that means you being with Shaw then, I'll just have to face that, get over you, move on." With that he turned to leave.

Sarah desperately wanted to shout and scream, _Fight for me! Make me stay! Fight for me Chuck! _

He suddenly stopped as if he'd read her mind and spoke huskily.

"But I'm not going down without a fight." And he left, leaving Sarah with tears in her cobalt blue eyes.

She choked out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and grasped for the counter, Chucks last words ringing in her ears...

_I'm not going down without a fight._

Sarah sat in her hotel room alone... again. Since she'd met Chuck, a realisation had hit her. She had nobody.

The life of a spy was cold, cruel and most of all, lonely. Of course there were people around her, hundreds and hundreds of people. But nobody held her heart in the palm of their hands.

Sarah Walker didn't have a family, friends or a lover. Sure there had been partners; she'd thought that Bryce had been the love of her life and now she was with Shaw.

But it turned out that her true love was a certain loveably nerdy computer tech, with little confidence and a crappy job. But he was different to all of the other people who had filled her life. He had a heart and she was more than sure that he'd found hers.

Her heart was lost, hiding from anything real. Sarah Walkers life was a lie; nothing was ever genuine bar one thing, her love for the asset. Chuck Bartowski hadn't just found Sarah Walkers heart. He had it.

Chuck rapped his knuckles against the door of John Casey's apartment his palms sweaty, adrenaline pumping. He'd driven straight from the Orange Orange to ask for Casey's advice. If he'd listen that is.

The door swung open and a very irritated Casey stood in the doorway.

"What is it Bartowski?"

"I need to speak to you, off the record." Casey grunted and closed the door. Chuck sighed and dejectedly walked away.

"Come on Bartowski, you look like you need a drink." Casey grumbled, pulling on his jacket holding his car keys.

"You know Casey that's the second time you've slammed a door in my face and it's getting annoying."

"Can it Bartowski before I shove my foot up your..."

"Ok, ok shutting up." Chuck cut in quickly, knowing exactly where that conversation was heading.

Casey pulled up at a quiet bar not far from the apartment complex and got out. Chuck followed suit and opened the Vic's door. He caught up with Casey who was already making his way to the door.

"Thanks for this Casey, I really," Casey glared at Chuck and grabbed his shirt.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone and I swear to god I'll,"

"Casey I wasn't planning on telling anyone, this is as hard for me as it is for you."

"Believe me Bartowski it doesn't come close," and he grunted, swinging the door open and strolling into the bar. He pointed to a table in the corner of the room and Chuck walked over to it and sat down.

Casey holding a scotch and a bottle of beer strode over to where he was sitting and handed him the bottle before sitting down himself.

"So I'm guessing this is about Walker," Casey smirked before sipping his scotch.

"Yeah I need,"

"To win her back," Casey finished and the nerd nodded.

"You need to man up Bartowski, fight for her. She's worth fighting for right?" The older man stared into Chuck's eyes firmly, as if he was her father.

"Casey, she's worth dying for," he replied and took a swig of his beer.

"I thought you might say that. But let's not go dying ay' Bartowski, makes my job a hell of a lot more messed up than it already is." Casey smiled genuinely and Chuck laughed.

"So, what you gonna do to win her back? Please tell me you have a plan." Casey asked after sipping his scotch.

"Oh I have a plan Casey." Chuck smirked with a gleam in his eyes.

It was 1.00am and Sarah had finally fallen asleep to the slow tick of her alarm clock, holding her iphone in her hand tightly. She woke suddenly to the sound of something hitting her window. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her gun and walked to the window.

To her shock and relief it was Chuck holding a gun. Of course it wasn't a real gun, it was a BB gun and he was repeatedly firing small yellow pellets at her window to get her attention. She pushed up the glass and looked down at a smiling Chuck.

"What are you doing!" she shouted in despair.

"I'm fighting for you of course." He replied acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Well not physically fighting, not yet anyway. I'm hoping it won't come to that, 'cause he's kind of a big guy. But, if push comes to shove I'll give it my best shot." He shouted with conviction, flashing Sarah his mega watt grin, the famous Chuck Bartowski smile, which he saved solely for her eyes.

Laughing quietly she watched Chuck as he began to pull items out of his car.  
>The first was, as far as Sarah could see a scrap book, followed by a smaller book and finally a beautiful acoustic guitar.<p>

"Sarah is it alright if I come up? I'll just sit right outside your door, just because some of the stuff in here is top secret." He shouted holding up the two books in the air waving them at her and again she laughed but she knew he couldn't hear her.

"Sure," she shouted back and Chuck grabbed his things and ran into the hotel.

He stood at her door and tapped gently.

"I just need to give you something, you don't have to fully open up, I'll just pass it to you," Chuck said gently to the most important person in his life through the green door. He heard the latch go and his heart stopped as it opened slightly. Sarah's hand popped through the gap and Chuck handed her the two books.

The door closed and Sarah gently slid to the floor with her back against the green wood. Chuck did the same with the guitar in his arms and strummed gently.

"I made a scrap book of all the pictures of us together and the other book has all the things I know and love about you."

Sarah's breath hitched and she held onto the books tightly. She opened up the first book. It was full of photos of her and the nerd she'd fallen so deeply in love with.

Pictures at the beach, the park, cover dates. Sarah listened intently to Chuck on the other side of the door as his fingers flowed over the strings of his acoustic instrument. She placed the precious hardback on the floor next to her and opened the book with the title _SARAH WALKER_ in Chuck's distinct penmanship.

_NAME: Sarah Walker_

_REAL NAME: Jenny Burton?_

_MIDDLE NAME: Lisa_

Sarah's heart fluttered, _he heard me._

_BIRTHDAY: Yet to be discovered_

_AGE: 28_

_HOME-TOWN: San Diego _

_FATHER: Jack Burton_

_MUSIC: Oh I'm working on it_

Sarah laughed at this and remembered their first date where had asked her about her taste in music.

_HATES: Olives – I love how she pecks them off every pizza we have. Her cover jobs – The Wiennerlicious, because she always smelt like sausage. Her cover life – Stuck in boring old Burbank protecting a nerd herder wasn't exactly what she signed up for when she made a contract with the CIA._

_CAN'T: Talk about her emotions. Trust me. Love me._

Her breath caught in her throat and Chuck began to sing causing her heart to beat even faster.

_When it's black,  
>Take a little time to hold yourself,<br>Take a little time to feel around,  
>Before it's gone<br>You won't let go, but you still keep on falling down.  
>Remember how you saved me now,<br>From all of my wrongs._

Chuck's fingers strummed against the strings harder before he began to sing lyrics that sunk deep into Sarah's mind. She closed her eyes savouring the sweet sound of his voice, the melody washing over her.

_And if there's love just feel it,_

_And if there's life we'll see it_

_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go_

_Say those words, say those words like there's nothing left._

_Close your eyes and you might believe there is some way out_

_Open up, open up your heart to me now_

_Let it all come pouring out,_

Sarah clung to the two books like it was her last lifeline, squeezing her eyes shut willing the tears not to flow from her eyes.

_And if you feel the failing of the light,_

_And you're too weak to carry on the fight_

_And all your friends that you care for have disappeared,_

_I'll be here now darling, forever, holding on woah._

Pouring everything he felt into the final lyrics of the song, Chuck strummed against the guitar with all he had and sang his everything to Sarah.

_And if your sky falling,_

_Just take my hand and hold it_

_You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go._

And then there was silence, Sarah listened carefully for anything from the man on the other side of her hotel door. Chuck breathed in and and out rapidly with his eyes closed.  
>Sarah heard movement on the other side so she stood up quickly and unlatched the door. He placed his hands on either side of her face and whispered softly.<p>

"I love you Sarah Walker. One more time just because it feels so great to say, I love you. I feel like I've been bottling it up for so long, I love you Sarah Walker!" he said each word with every ounce of love and passion he felt for her then softly grazed his lips against hers, pulling back to look at her one last time, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm gonna go now, I'll see you when you get back from D.C just remember that I love you, with every fibre of my being." Then he stepped back, gazing at her one more time as if it was the last time he'd ever see her. "Save you later." was all he said and walked away.

_A/N: And that's it. Let me know if you think this is worth continuing, go ahead and review good or bad, I try and take onboard any criticism as long as it's constructive, the only way I'll improve is if you guys tell me how to!  
>Oh and anyone who liked the lyrics of the song I used in the story and if you don't know who sings it; James Morrison Won't let you go – A British Artist such a beautiful voice, I suggest you check him out if you haven't already and tell me what you think!<em>


	2. Update

A/N: Sorry everyone, this is just an update to let you all know that I'm starting the next chapter.

I know it's been what feels like years since I last updated, but life has gotten in the way of writing these last few months and I apologise for that. I don't want to force out a chapter that will disappoint anyone's who has taken the time to read, review, alert or favourite this story and I feel as if that may happen if I don't be careful. So be patient with me!

Have to say, I've read a lot of comments about the finale and I'll just say that it's given everyone who's writes on fanfiction a hell of a lot of material!

Granted it probably wasn't an ending that we were all hoping for, but at least the story can live on in our imaginations. I can safely bet that when that screen faded to black, most people had an idea in their head of what could happen next – hence the many post finale stories that I've read.

Maybe that was the writer's idea? I don't know I'm just throwing it out there.

Apologies for boring you with that but thank you for the reviews and I'll see you soon!

123ilovechuck x


End file.
